We have preliminarily established that bladder cancer cell lines are uniquely sensitive to glutamine levels in their media and to a greater extent than glucose levels. Also, we are awaiting metabolic data on the metabolites for bladder cancer cell lines that differ in MTAP deletion status and p53 status. Finally, we have begun to test the use of lactase dehydrogenase inhibitors developed by NCATS and Dr. Len Neckers in bladder cancer cell lines. We have also previously evaluated the use of fatty acid synthase inhibitors and shown that bladder cancer cell lines respond effectively to such inhibitors as well.